Family ties
by samanddianefan10
Summary: pt two of three of a series that started with Daphne's first love


Niles had come home from school, vowing that he'd never return. As much as he loved learning and the routine that schooling had provided, it just wasn't what he'd thought it would be.

He was different, and the other kids at school had noticed. At first his mother had tried to convince him it was because they were jealous of his academic skills, but even he knew that was a mother's talking. Of course she couldn't see what he was telling her- a mother loved her son unconditionally and would never see why others couldn't see what she did in him.

He had Frasier to talk to, of course, but it wasn't always helpful. Yes, at times it seemed almost novel-worthy- the two Crane brothers against the world, overcoming all obstacles despite the cost. But while Niles could appreciate that Frasier was the only one who understood what he was going through, it still saddened him to know that other than Frasier, he felt kind of alone in the world.

The kids were mean. Too skinny, too pale, too nerdy, quite wimpy- and that was just what the girls were saying. Day after day he put on his brave face, trying to pretend that these comments didn't bother him, but of course they did. Maybe they were right- maybe he was just the nerd in the front of the class who only ate lunch with his brother day in and day out.

He sighed, pulling the cover over his head. He tried to sleep, but the dread of facing another day at school was just too much to take. As doubts plagued him, an idea came to his mind. Not his best one, of course, but if he could just escape, run away, then maybe he wouldn't have to deal with other people anymore.

Being thirteen years old, and despite his intelligence, he was still too inexperienced in the ways of life to realize that his cop father would know just where to find him. It was eleven at night, and Niles had camped out behind the bookstore, his and Frasier's favorite hangout place. He sat outside on the patio, on a conveniently placed seat. In his haste to escape his problems, he hadn't even brought his handkerchief, but after the day he'd had, he didn't care.

Pretty soon there was a blinding light shining in his face. Oh dear God, he thought. He was going to be killed! Or mugged! Or any number of things that could happen...

He closed his eyes and awaited his fate while the stranger grabbed the newspaper that somehow Niles thought would save him.

Preparing for the worst, he was not expecting what came out of the person's mouth- a chuckle.

"Niles, open your eyes. Did you think your own cop father wouldn't know where to find you?"

Great, Niles thought. He'd almost rather it have been a mugger. He was in real trouble, he knew.

"Dad...how did you know I was gone?"

"Your mother called. She was scared to death! She made some cocoa, Frasier had told her you'd had a bad day, and she went in to check on you. Imagine what she thought when she found an empty bed! Granted, it was made nicely, but still..." Martin frowned.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't think about that..."

"Come on. Throw away the paper and get with me in the car..."

Niles looked and saw that right behind him was his father's police cruiser. "Am I being arrested?"

"No!" Martin laughed. "I'd never do that to my own son, and besides, I don't think you'd do that well in jail."

"It's not funny! And I'm not going with you!"

Martin looked at his son with curiosity. His son had never questioned his authority, not even once. Sighing, he pulled up a chair and sat across from Niles. "You want to tell me what's really going on? Frasier said something about kids at school, but that can't be all that's bothering you, is it?"

"Dad, I knew you wouldn't understand. No one does!"

"Frasier seems to be pretty understanding. It seems to me you two are pretty close..."

"Don't you see, Dad? That's just it! Don't you understand how humiliating to be the only boy in the eighth grade whose only 'date' is his brother?" Niles cried out.

Martin, unable to help himself, let out a small chuckle, which only served to make Niles feel worse. "Dad, forget it."

"Look, son, I know things are tough for you and Frasier. But you two have something those jackasses don't have..."

"A free schedule every Friday night?" Niles sighed.

"No! You got each other. You have family. And family is everything. You have a mother who thinks her boys hung the moon, and I..."

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't even tell the guys on the force you have kids..."

"Niles Crane, you stop that! I know I don't show it often, but I am so proud of you and your brother. You two have more than I did at your age. At your age, I got in a little trouble for trying a beer or two, skipping school, things that I don't have to worry about with you or Frasier."

"Yeah, but..."

"Don't 'but' me!' You two have integrity. You know right from wrong. You have a good head on your shoulders, and you know what? I don't care if you believe this or not, but someday I think you'd make a hell of a husband."

A husband? He couldn't even get a girl's number, let alone her hand in marriage. But there was something about his father's enthusiasm that made him smile without realizing it, and it made Martin quite happy.

"Look son, what those yahoos at school don't see is that you stand up for what you believe in. You would defend your beliefs and what you care about with everything in you. Sometimes when we go without early on, it only makes us appreciate all the more what we find when we're older. I have no doubt in my mind that the right girl is out there for you. Just give it a little time." Martin wasn't good at physical affection, but he went ahead anyways and patted his son's hand, briefly but enough to help Niles feel a little bit better.

"I guess you're right."

"Damn right I am! You're a good kid, Niles. You just need to believe in yourself a little, that's all. I know.." Martin placed his hand in the air. "That's easier said than done. I know courage isn't really your thing, but you know what...one of these days you're going to find something worth really fighting for...and you'll forget about all this nonsense at school and just be like me...happy to go to work and even happier to come home every night to a family who adores you."

Niles didn't know whether or not to believe his father, but still nodded. "Okay, Dad. Thank you. I guess you probably want to ground me...I'll stay home for the next few weeks."

Martin laughed. "No, you're not. Normally that would be a good punishment, but in your case, I want you to leave the house. Live life a little...see that there's a whole world out there waiting for you. Now come on home before your mother 'grounds' me for not getting you back at a respectable hour."

Niles wasn't quite sure whether or not to believe his father, but at this point, it had been a very long night. Then as he looked around before he got in the passenger side of his father's police car, something in the sky caught his eye.

"What are you looking at now, Niles?"

"The moon," replied."I don't know why but to me, it is one of the most beautiful things in the world. I guess you wouldn't understand."

"It's all right, Niles. If the moon makes you feel better..."

Niles took one last look up at the sky, then got in and buckled up.

Little did he know how much a certain Moon would come to make him feel for the rest of his life.

**I want to try to finish this up with a Niles/Daphne/David story but I'm not quite sure of where to start with it.**

**Anyways I wrote this because bullying in any way, shape or form is not acceptable. I won't get on my soapbox, but after some recent headlines I just had to find some form to express my sadness at what happens. **


End file.
